It has long been known in the field of dental hygiene that it is important to remove food particles, tartar, and plaque, preferably after each meal, but at least once or twice a day. The removal of such dental contaminants is accomplished by various means such as by brushing, water spray and the like; one of the most effective means being by the use of dental floss. Dental floss is generally held in the hands and manipulated by the fingers; the floss being inserted between two adjacent teeth or looped partially around a single tooth and reciprocated back and forth against the tooth to remove the food particles, tartar and plaque. This procedure requires a certain amount of manual dexterity and may be difficult for persons whose fingers are missing, malformed or arthritic.